Profesor Potter
by Criiis
Summary: James Potter, de diecinueve años, tiene un único objetivo: preparar a los jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts para la guerra que sabe que deberán afrontar. Pero no es tan fácil dejar el amor a un lado. Incluso cuando ese amor es prohibido.


¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal estáis todos?

Sé que es probable que muchos paséis de esto y vayáis directamente a leer (que es lo que interesa, al fin y al cabo), pero aún así quería decir un par de cositas.

La primera es que éste fic lo empecé hace años y colgué un par de capítulos, pero por diversos motivos que no vienen al caso, tuve que dejarlo. Quizá alguien lo recuerde, pero debo deciros que el hilo de la historia ha cambiado totalmente, porque yo también he cambiado y he crecido.

Lo segundo es que esta historia se la dedico a una usuaria llamada **allabouthim**, que fue la más firme seguidora de la versión 1.0 de esta historia, y la causante de que la haya retomado y la haya reescrito 4 años después. Es probable que nunca lo veas, pero ¡muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 1**

**Descolocada**

_Eran finales de agosto y no se había decidido hasta entonces. Sí, había que reconocer que a veces era un poco exasperante, y lento, pero le había costado reunir el valor suficiente para plantarse delante de aquella puerta._

—_Pase, señor Potter._

_Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a llamar. ¿Por qué ese hombre lo sabía todo siempre? Tragó saliva y empujó la puerta, dejando atrás una escalera giratoria de mármol que sería capaz de marear a cualquiera que osara subirse a ella._

_Un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, con barba a juego, le miraba desde detrás de un escritorio que se encontraba al final de la habitación redonda, a través de sus gafas torcidas. Sus pequeños ojos azules, que se escondían detrás de ellas, resplandecían a la luz de las velas._

—_Buenas noches, profesor —saludó el recién llegado, inclinando levemente la cabeza._

_El hombre seguía observándole, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos y viejos labios. Tenía el rostro marcado por el paso de los años, y la nariz exageradamente puntiaguda y torcida._

—_¿A qué debo esta visita, James? —inquirió, afable._

_El joven se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo._

—_He oído que el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sigue vacante este año, señor —dijo, clavando sus ojos color avellana en los del hombre._

—_Y, en efecto, así es —admitió éste, afirmando levemente con la cabeza—. Por desgracia, ninguno de mis candidatos ha podido aceptar el puesto. Todos han sufrido una serie de pequeños, digamos… accidentes. Espero que usted no tenga nada que ver con eso._

_Una sonrisilla inocente apareció en el rostro de James._

—_La duda ofende, profesor._

_Albus Dumbledore arqueó las cejas con incredulidad, pero lo cierto era que el joven no mentía: Sirius era quien se había encargado del trabajo sucio. El anciano se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y le examinó con la mirada. James se sintió totalmente atravesado y expuesto._

—_Tiene usted diecinueve años, señor Potter —comenzó, algo vacilante—. ¿Realmente cree que tiene los conocimientos y las aptitudes necesarias para enseñar ni más ni menos que a siete promociones de alumnos? Alumnos rebosantes de hormonas en ebullición, debo añadir._

_James había ensayado la respuesta a aquella pregunta tantas veces que incluso era capaz de recitarla haciendo equilibrios sobre el palo de una escoba y tocando la pandereta, todo a la vez, sin equivocarse._

—_Me conoce desde que nací. He estado a su cuidado durante siete años y sabe perfectamente de lo que soy capaz. He pasado el último año trabajando como Auror independiente y estudiando en la Academia Internacional, a pesar de que el Ministerio me ofreció un puesto fijo nada más salir de Hogwarts. Soy joven, sé tratar con la gente joven y me sé el temario como la palma de mi mano —empezó él, con la voz firme para sonar seguro de sí mismo—. Quizá me guste gastar bromas y meterme en líos, ambos sabemos que mi expediente ocupa un archivador entero, e intentar negarlo sería como intentar negar que hay nieve en el Polo Norte. Pero usted sabe que, cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo cueste lo que me cueste. Y lo que quiero es enseñar a todos esos chicos a defenderse y a valerse por sí mismos —Lo dijo todo con tanta seriedad, que estaba a punto de ahogarse entre tanta tensión. Sonrió abiertamente, una mueca que hizo aflorar su lado gamberro, para aflojar un poco el ambiente—. No puede negarme que es el mejor discurso que ha oído en su vida._

_Dumbledore_ _rió débilmente, atusándose la barba con suavidad._

—_Señor Potter —empezó, tratando de elegir bien las palabras—, ¿ha pensado en cómo repercutiría la decisión de admitirle como parte del cuerpo docente en…?_

—_Profesor —le cortó James, decidido—, si usted decidiera darme esta oportunidad, con tan solo unas semanas lograría acallar todos los comentarios y críticas que pudiera provocar su decisión. Si estoy aquí pidiéndole el puesto es porque quiero hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero que todos los chicos a los que enseñe se gradúen estando preparados para lo que va a venir, y lo lograré cueste lo que me cueste._

—_Hete aquí el verdadero motivo de esta entrevista —acusó el hombre, aún sonriente._

_James no respondió, pero tampoco agachó la cabeza. Se quedó impasible, mirándole a los ojos con firmeza, esperando una respuesta._

_Albus lo meditó durante largos segundos, evaluando la situación, sospesando los pros y los contras, decidiendo si valía la pena arriesgarse. Finalmente suspiró, cerrando los ojos._

—_Está bien, James. Le doy un periodo de prueba, y espero que sepa aprovecharlo como debe —anunció._

_El chico sonrió ampliamente, con una mezcla de alegría y alivio, antes de lanzarse sobre la mesa para abrazar a su exdirector._

—_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Le prometo que no va a arrepentirse!_

_Dumbledore_ _no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante su entusiasmo, pero ésta fue rápidamente sustituida por una mirada dura y seria._

—_Espere, señor Potter —le pidió, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que volviera a sentarse frente a él—. Ahora ya no es estudiante, y las cosas no se arreglarán con un simple castigo. Ha pasado a pertenecer al cuerpo docente, es decir, se encuentra en el mundo laboral, y aquí las cosas no son un campo de rosas. Le recuerdo que le he dado un periodo de prueba, así que procure que no llegue a mis oídos ninguna queja lo suficientemente consistente como para tener que despedirle. No voy a ser permisivo, James._

_James asintió con firmeza._

—_No se preocupe, profesor. No voy a decepcionarle._

**...**

**...**

El Gran Comedor estaba perfectamente decorado: las banderas de todas las casas adornaban el techo encantado, millones de velas plateadas levitaban alrededor de la estancia, enredaderas con flores blancas nacían en las paredes y manteles de color rojo, verde, azul y amarillo vestían las cuatro mesas de los alumnos. El Sombrero Seleccionador descansaba apoyado en su viejo taburete, delante de la mesa de los profesores, y los elfos domésticos estaban dando los últimos toques festivos al salón antes de que llegara la riada de alumnos.

James Potter no paraba de ir de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En aquel momento se sentía como el día en que había llegado a Hogwarts por primera vez: nervioso y excitado, algo temeroso, pero seguro de sí mismo. Había pasado la última semana de agosto en la escuela, instalándose y preparando el temario de las clases. La verdad era que nunca se había organizado de una forma tan pulcra y milimétrica, por lo que a veces le costaba concentrarse y quedarse trabajando en lugar de echarlo todo por tierra e irse a Londres de fiesta con sus amigos.

Los elfos se retiraron del lugar y, unos minutos más tarde, las mesas rebosaban de deliciosos platos y bebidas. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: ya llegaban.

—James, ven a sentarte —le instó el profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa—. Ya llegan nuestras pequeñas pesadillas.

El chico asintió y tomó asiento a su lado. En efecto, pocos minutos después, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y empezaron a entrar los alumnos, que poco a poco fueron inundando las mesas. La mayoría conversaban animados sobre sus experiencias del verano y el nuevo curso que empezaba; a otros se les veía algo abatidos con el fin de las vacaciones; y algunos, los más curiosos, cuchicheaban mientras señalaban la mesa de los profesores. James no tardó en ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas, a las que él respondía con la sonrisa más arrebatadora de su repertorio.

—Lo que me faltaba —farfulló, entre dientes, un chico de cabello negro y grasiento.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó otro, esta vez de cabello castaño.

El moreno hizo un arrogante gesto con la cabeza para señalar la mesa de profesores.

—La mala hierba nunca muere.

Sus acompañantes se volvieron para escrutar la mesa.

—¡Pero si ese tío sólo tiene diecinueve años! —exclamó Mulciber, con el entrecejo fruncido, al descubrir el objeto de enfado de su amigo—. Espera a que se lo cuente a mi padre, Sev. Dumbledore va a salir de aquí echando leches.

Severus no respondió, ya que su atención se había centrado en una cabellera pelirroja que se encontraba en la otra punta del Gran Comedor. No tardó en bajar la mirada, con una sombra de frustración en los ojos. Sin Potter en el colegio, conseguir que Lily volviera a confiar en él era algo más fácil: el curso anterior incluso había logrado hacerla sonreír un par de veces. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era bastante obvia: Potter era quien se encargaba de recordarle al mundo que Severus Snape era una serpiente, simple escoria. Ahora que había vuelto, todas sus palabras habían vuelto con él.

Entretanto, Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento para dar paso a los alumnos que aquel curso entraban en la escuela. Una vez realizada la ceremonia de selección, todos se prepararon para el discurso de bienvenida que les esperaba.

—Bienvenidos todos, tanto los que volvéis como los que llegáis aquí por primera vez —Dumbledore observó a sus alumnos con una sonrisa afable—. Debo comunicarles que este curso vamos a incorporar unos cuantos cambios en la escuela, tanto a nivel académico como a nivel funcional. El primero de todos, y el más importante, es que todos van a cursar una nueva asignatura… —se oyó un murmullo de quejas que invadió el Gran Comedor— … obligatoria. Será sólo una hora a la semana, no se quejen tanto —sonrió—. Es una asignatura totalmente práctica en la que combatirán en duelos varita contra varita. El profesor encargado de impartirla se lo explicará con más detalle. El segundo cambio importante es que nadie, y recalco la palabra _nadie_, podrá salir a los terrenos de la escuela a partir de la seis de la tarde a no ser que vaya acompañado de un profesor. Sin excepciones. Y por último, quedan anuladas todas las salidas a Hogsmeade y, por consiguiente, queda terminantemente prohibido salir del recinto de la escuela. Cualquier alumno que incumpla una de estar reglas será expulsado, temporal o definitivamente.

Un murmullo de desaprobación se extendió por toda la estancia. Cuando las quejas empezaron a subir demasiado de tono, Dumbledore alzó las manos para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero las circunstancias que vivimos requieren medidas bastante radicales —anunció con severidad. Luego sonrió—. Para finalizar, me gustaría pedirles un aplauso de bienvenida para el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el señor James Potter. Espero que, pese a ser excompañero de muchos de ustedes, le traten con el respeto que merece cualquier profesor de esta institución.

El aplauso fue bastante caluroso, aunque algunos alumnos de los cursos superiores no movieron ni un dedo, la mayoría de ellos concentrados en la mesa de Slytherin.

La cena de bienvenida fue bastante tranquila y, un par de horas después, el castillo se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

**...**

**...**

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo se revolvió entre las sabanas de su cama, adormilada, mientras buscaba con torpeza el aparato infernal que la había despertado. Sin éxito, se incorporó para localizarlo y lo apagó con furia. Odiaba el sonido chirriante de aquel despertador muggle que le había regalado su madre hacía dos navidades, pero era lo único que conseguía despertarla por las mañanas. Se oyó un gruñido, proveniente de alguna parte de la habitación, y la chica descorrió el dosel escarlata de su cama.

Se quedó un rato ahí sentada, esperando a que su cerebro recibiera el oxígeno suficiente para ponerse en marcha y a que sus parpados dejaran de pesar una tonelada cada uno. Se apartó un rizo rebelde que se le había pegado a la frente mientras dormía, y luego observó las otras dos camas que se encontraban en la habitación. El dosel de una de ellas estaba descorrido, y su ocupante no se encontraba ya en su interior, por lo que dedujo que Emmeline se le había adelantado en la ducha. Otra vez. Como siempre.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos y se levantó, apartando la gruesa colcha. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta blanca del baño y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Yo que tú no saldría, Em! —avisó, con una nota de amenaza en la voz—. ¡Mi varita tiene ganas de teñirte el pelo de color azul!

Se oyó una risita cantarina que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, y luego una voz muy suave:

—Buenos días para ti también, Lils.

La susodicha puso los ojos en blanco y se desperezó, desviando su atención hacia la cama que todavía estaba ocupada. Suspiró. Estaba claro que el gruñido que había oído antes provenía de aquel rincón, pero no tenía ganas de discutir tan temprano.

—Hoy te toca a ti despertarla, guapa —decidió. Abrió el baúl que había a los pies de su cama y empezó a buscar una camisa limpia—. Por mala.

Se oyó un suspiro y la puerta del baño se abrió. Emmeline Vance era una chica bastante menuda: no era muy alta y tenía una figura delgada que la hacía parecer un poco frágil. Pero eso era sólo en apariencia, y eso Lily lo sabía muy bien. Su lacio cabello color bronce le llegaba un poco por debajo de la mandíbula, enmarcando un rostro dulce y algo aniñado, presidido por unos grandes ojos de un color azul intenso.

—Todo tuyo —anunció la castaña, señalando el baño tras de sí con el pulgar.

Lily sonrió, terminó de preparar su uniforme y se escabulló en el baño justo antes de que estallara la tercera guerra mundial en la habitación. Marlene McKinnon era una de las personas más fieles y entregadas que había conocido nunca, pero más valía no cruzarse con ella cuando acababa de despertarse, porque entonces se convertía en una especie de cruce entre arpía y banshee, pero peor. Por suerte, seis años de convivencia les habían enseñado a ignorar el atajo de improperios que solía soltar cada mañana.

Suspiró, abrió el grifo del baño y empezó a quitarse el pijama de algodón, pensando en el día que se le venía encima.

Aquel curso, el uno de Septiembre había caído en martes, por lo que las clases empezaron un miércoles. Esa mañana era viernes, y eso significaba que tendría su primera clase con James Potter. Aquel niño tonto y despeinado con un exceso de hormonas digno de tratamiento clínico. Aquél a quien tanto le gustaba tomarle el pelo a todo el mundo y saltarse todas las normas, escritas y por escribir. Profesor Potter. Profesor James Potter. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Dumbledore? ¿Tan asustado estaba todo el mundo con el _ligeramente_ alto nivel de mortalidad de los profesores que trabajaban en el departamento de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Vamos, que sólo se habían ahogado un par de ellos, y habían desaparecido otro par. Era imposible que el único mequetrefe con falta de estima por su vida que quisiera aceptar el puesto fuera Potter.

«_¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!_», le había gritado una tarde Potter a Severus, apuntándole con la varita en mitad de los terrenos del castillo. Era su tercer año en Hogwarts, el quinto de él. Para variar, le había pillado metiéndose con su mejor amigo, Sev. Lo que no se habría esperado jamás era que su supuesto mejor amigo la llamara "sangre sucia". «_No quiero que le obligues a pedirme disculpas, tú eres tan detestable como él_», había gritado ella a su vez. Se sentía traicionada y herida, y el arrogante gilipollas de Potter no contribuía a aplacar el nudo que se estaba formando en la base de su garganta. «_¿Qué? Yo jamás te llamaría… ¡eso que tú sabes!_», gritó él. «_Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO!_».

Ahora, mirándolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de lo cruel que había sido. Sobretodo porque el último recuerdo que tenía de James era el de un chico mucho más maduro, que defendía con uñas y dientes a sus amigos y a cualquier alumno al que estuvieran molestando las crías de víbora que se pavoneaban de ser futuros Mortífagos. Además, y por si no fuera suficiente, había sido elegido Premio Anual de su generación, y eso hacía que se sintiera bastante admirada. Pero en alguna parte de su cerebro, seguía guardándole rencor por todas las burlas y torturas a las que había sometido a Severus durante aquellos primeros años.

Suspirando, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, dejando que aquel líquido transparente y agradable se llevara todos sus pensamientos por el desagüe.

**...**

**...**

El profesor Potter estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con semblante tranquilo, esperando a que llegaran sus alumnos. James tenía una especie de ataque de pánico histérico interior. Empezaba a sentirse como si protagonizara una parodia barata de "Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde", y eso no le hacía mucho bien a su salud mental.

Cuando se plantó delante de la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore para pedirle el puesto, ya sabía que tendría que afrontarse a aquella situación, y creía estar preparado. Hasta que faltaron cinco minutos para que empezara la clase.

La verdad era que casi todos los alumnos que habían pasado por su clase hasta el momento, salían muy satisfechos de ella. Y debía admitir que el primer día se hinchó como un pavo cuando llegó a su habitación después de cenar, halagado por todos los piropos que le habían lanzado, tanto los alumnos como los profesores. Una niña de primer año incluso le había preguntado si cuando fuera mayor se casaría con ella. Se había puesto roja como un tomate al preguntárselo, y a James le había costado mucho convencerla de que era demasiado mayor para ella.

El caso era que su siguiente clase era con los alumnos de séptimo. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Dumbledore se la había jugado bien.

No le preocupaba demasiado que los Slytherin intentaran reventarle la clase: aparte de que sabía defenderse muy bien solito, probablemente los leones también darían la cara por él. Ese era precisamente el problema. Le estaba costando mucho ser imparcial y no dar favoritismos, y los de séptimo eran sus excompañeros. Algunos de ellos incluso habían sido sus amigos durante su estancia en la escuela, a pesar de los dos años de diferencia de edad. Le iba a costar toda su capacidad de concentración y autocensura el poder centrarse en su rol de profesor, pero no estaba dispuesto a fracasar. James Potter nunca fracasaba. O bueno… casi nunca.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo todavía peor, en dirección hacia una melena pelirroja, la puerta del aula se abrió.

—¡Hola! —saludó una voz cantarina.

Cuando James vio quién era, se sintió ligeramente reconfortado.

—Emmie… —sonrió. Se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio.

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a él con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

—He pensado que necesitarías un poco de apoyo moral… antes de la función —rió Emmeline mientras le abrazaba con su brazo libre, el que no estaba cargado hasta arriba de libros—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y suspiró.

—Creo que me va a dar un ataque de pánico —admitió, separándose de ella.

La castaña le cogió de la nariz, como si fuera un niño pequeño, e hizo que James moviera la cabeza de derecha a izquierda mientras decía:

—¡Creía que al gran James Potter le sobraban las agallas!

Él sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la mesa mientras Emmeline dejaba sus libros en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. Intentó recordar el momento en que se habían hecho tan amigos, pero la verdad era que no recordaba que nunca se hubieran llevado mal. La chica le aportaba toda la calma y serenidad de la que él carecía, y aunque más de una vez le había echado una buena bronca, solía tener paciencia y le aconsejaba lo mejor que podía.

Emmie se sentó en el pupitre y le miró.

—Todos estamos contigo, Jay —le aseguró—. Incluso ella.

—¿Ella? —murmuró James con incredulidad. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró al suelo—. No creo. Pero me da igual —volvió a levantar la mirada y sonrió—. Lo tengo más que superado. Y aunque no fuera así, no dejaría que me afectara. Para mí es una alumna más, y ya está. Tengo la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para preocuparme por pelirrojas de ojos verdes. O por cualquier otra chica.

La castaña inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observándole, pero no dijo nada.

Unos segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y la clase empezó a llenarse de Gryffindors sonrientes. Marlene se sentó al lado de Emmeline, inusualmente feliz para ser tan pronto, y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a James. Lily se sentó detrás de ellas, con Nicholas Vance —el hermano gemelo de Emmeline—, y empezó a preparar sus cosas tranquilamente, sin mirarle.

Él tampoco la miró.

Los Slytherin entraron unos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre, en un intento de demostrar su desagrado por aquella clase, y en especial por su profesor. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, la clase dio comienzo.

—Bienvenidos al último curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —comenzó James, paseando la mirada por la clase. Seguía apoyado en la mesa y con las manos en los bolsillos, en una pose desenfadada—. Ante todo, debo aclarar un tema con vosotros: yo soy el profesor y vosotros mis alumnos. Podéis llamarme James, como todo el mundo, aunque preferiría que os acostumbrarais a verme como el profesor Potter. No soy vuestro compañero de juergas —señaló, mirando significativamente a la parte de la clase que estaba compuesta mayoritariamente por Gryffindors—, y tampoco soy alguien con quien podáis ir buscando pelea —miró a los Slytherins—. Las cosas han cambiado, y no voy a dudar ni un momento en quitarle puntos a cualquiera que me falte al respeto o que no cumpla con el trabajo acordado en esta clase.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —exclamó una voz áspera, venenosa, proveniente del fondo de la clase—. ¿Has tenido un exceso de madurez este último año? ¿O se te da muy bien el teatro?

Los ojos castaños de James se encontraron con unos ojos negros como la noche, cargados de odio y hostilidad. Meneó la cabeza con cansancio.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin —sentenció—, gracias al señor Snape. La próxima vez serán diez. A ver si así me tomáis un poco más en serio.

Algunos de ellos murmuraron improperios en voz baja, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.

—Muy bien —exclamó James, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y dando una palmada en el aire. Luego rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a la pizarra, que se encontraba detrás de él—. Este año nos centraremos más en la parte práctica de la asignatura, ya que me interesa que todos seáis capaces de defenderos bien. Aunque eso no os va a ahorrar los exámenes escritos —les avisó, sonriendo—. Las clases de Duelo empezarán después de Navidad y serán los martes antes de cenar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿No te ves capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez? —le preguntó Regulus Black con sorna. Barty Crouch Jr. rió a su lado.

La mirada que le dirigió James fue tan fría como el hielo.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, e iré incrementando hasta que se os acaben las ganas de hacer bromas.

El resto de la clase se sucedió sin más incidentes, por lo que Slytherin no perdió más puntos. Los Gryffindor escuchaban atentos sus explicaciones, fascinados por la facilidad con la que entendían los conceptos que les explicaba sin llegar a aburrirse. Cincuenta y cinco minutos después, el timbre anunció la hora del almuerzo.

—Nos vemos, chicos —se despidió James —. Recordad que la clase del lunes es doble, y no olvidéis leer el primer capítulo del libro.

Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir lo más rápido que podían, la mayoría porque se morían de hambre. James recogió su escritorio y borró la pizarra mientras esperaba a que los últimos alumnos salieran del aula. Cuando terminó, sonrió, contento con el resultado de aquella primera clase. Podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo si iba a ser capaz de mantenerles a ralla todo el curso.

Cuando se disponía a coger sus cosas para salir, se dio cuenta de que había alguien observándole. Estaba apoyada en el pupitre de la segunda fila, justo donde minutos antes había estado sentada escuchándole.

—Buena clase —aprobó, separándose del pupitre.

—Gracias, Evans —contestó él, con toda la amabilidad que pudo. ¿Qué demonios…?—. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Ella le observó con una expresión que a él se le antojó indescifrable.

—No, en realidad sólo quería decirte una cosa —dijo Lily. Parecía tan tranquila, como si nada le importara en absoluto—. No pienso dejar que nuestra relación afecte a mis estudios. Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero necesito buena nota en esta asignatura. Yo haré como que no te conozco y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

James empezó a andar hacia la puerta del aula, con indiferencia fingida.

—Me parece bien —contestó. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró y la miró—. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta cuando salgas?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

Él se fue.

**...**

**...**

Más tarde ese día, Marlene iba andando por uno de los tropecientos pasillos de la escuela con un gran bol lleno de helado de chocolate apoyado en una mano y un cucharón de tamaño industrial en la otra. No podía salir de la escuela porque ya eran las seis y media de la tarde. Tampoco podía ir a entrenar porque la temporada de Quidditch no empezaba hasta octubre. Y encima, Emmeline y Lily tenían una de esas estúpidas reuniones con el Club de las Eminencias (al que ella había rechazado asistir con mucha elegancia), y no saldrían de allí hasta más tarde. ¿Había manera más triste de pasar un viernes por la tarde?

—Menudo asco… —refunfuñaba, distraída, mientras lamía el cucharón lleno de helado.

Tenía serias intenciones de encerrarse en su cuarto y zamparse todo el bol de helado tumbada en la cama mientras leía el primer capítulo del libro de D.C.A.O (si no se quedaba dormida en el intento), pero caminaba con lentitud y se distraía con cualquier cuadro que tuviera ganas de charlar, en un intento inconsciente de no hacer los deberes.

—¡McKinnon!

La chica se volvió para ver quién la llamaba, apartando su melena dorada con una mano. Sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de contestar.

—¿Qué pasa, O'Donnell?

Bradley O'Donnell, cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw, pivonazo de séptimo curso. Espalda ancha, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro a juego con un torso bien esculpido y un metro ochenta de músculos perfectamente definidos.

El chico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro y la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Es que nunca te cansas de comer chocolate? —le preguntó, acercando su cara a la de ella.

—Jamás —sentenció ella, rotunda, acercándose el cucharón a los labios para lamerlo—. Además, dicen que el chocolate es afrodisíaco.

—¿Ah, sí? —susurró Bradley, alzando una ceja—. No me lo creo.

Marlene le miró con una sonrisa muy poco decente en los labios, justo antes de lamer un poco de helado y dejárselo probar directamente de su propia boca. Cuando se separaron, ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Convencido?

Bradley cogió el bol y el cucharón y los dejó en el suelo, para luego cogerla a ella por los muslos y elevarla suavemente hasta subirla sobre sus caderas. Ella se dejó hacer, complacida, y pasó los brazos por su cuello.

—Convencidísimo —le susurró el chico al oído, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Marlene sonrió y le besó con fuerza mientras él buscaba, a tientas, un aula vacía donde poder tener un poco más de intimidad.

**...**

**...**

—Recuérdame por qué seguimos viniendo a estas reuniones —Lily se desperezaba con exageración, caminando junto a Emmeline por un largo corredor del segundo piso—. Tanto ego hinchado metido en una misma habitación me da dolor de cabeza.

—Porque necesitamos un sobresaliente en el EXTASIS de Pociones —le recordó Emmeline, riendo—. Y, como es mundialmente sabido, todos los miembros de este maldito club elitista lo consiguen.

Lily arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—Ya me parecía a mí que era por algo importante…

Siguieron hablando y riendo mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor para recoger a Marlene e ir juntas a cenar. Era fin de semana y todavía no tenían muchos deberes, así que empezaron a planear cosas que hacer: quizá ir al lago a ver a las sirenas y aprovechar el poco sol de verano que les quedaba, o ir a tomar el té a casa de Hagrid, el gigantesco guardián de los terrenos.

—Eres un gilipollas, Pad —James apareció en el campo de visión de las chicas al doblar una esquina, en el cuarto piso. Salía de la Biblioteca e iba riéndose como un tonto, mirando un espejo que tenía en la mano. Al verlas, puso cara de circunstancias e intentó esconderlo detrás de su espalda—. Buenas noches, chicas.

Ambas le dedicaron una mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué escondes? —le preguntó Emmeline, alzando una ceja y acercándose más a él—. Espero que no sea nada ilegal…

James alzó una mano y la interpuso entre él y la chica, marcando una barrera invisible entre ellos.

—Ya estamos un poco mayorcitos para que sigas echándome broncas sobre ética y moralidad, ¿no te parece? —el chico sonrió con inocencia y se revolvió el pelo—. No es nada ilegal, no hace falta que vayáis corriendo a chivaros al director.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, observándole con curiosidad mal disimulada, pero demasiado incómoda para decir nada. Emmeline, por su parte, acortó un poco más las distancias.

—¿Con quién hablabas, Jay?

—Con nadie —repuso él con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño para fingir confusión.

—Oh, vamos, Prongs, ¡deja de hacer el capullo! Te han pillado, asúmelo. Y deja de enfocarte el trasero con el espejo. Te quiero, tío, pero no me va este rollo.

Lily dio un brinco, sobresaltada, y Emmie abrió los ojos con sorpresa. James chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, y les mostró un pequeño espejo rectangular, desde el que Sirius Black les sonreía seductoramente.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Si son Emmie y la prefecta pelirroja. ¿Vendréis esta noche a saludarme a Las Tres Escobas? Os invitaré a un par de cervezas. Prometo no chivarme al profe de Defensa —dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

Emmeline desvió la mirada, inspirando con fuerza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja. La relación entre Black y Em siempre había sido extraña: tanto podían pasarse una tarde lanzándose miraditas y sonrisas estúpidas como podían fingir que no se conocían en absoluto, mostrando un interés genuino por las grietas de las paredes cuando se encontraban. James meneó la cabeza con cansancio, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, para Sirius seguían siendo compañeras, no alumnas.

—¿Podrías intentar no pervertirlas delante de mí? Ahora son mis alumnas, y tengo que proteger su integridad, su virginidad y todas esas cosas.

—Llegas un poco tarde para eso, _profesor_ —se burló Sirius, riéndose a carcajadas. A James, sin embargo, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Frunció el ceño y miró a Lily de soslayo, pero ella fingió estar muy ocupada observando las costuras de sus zapatos negros. Sabía que Potter había estado interesado en ella cuando iban juntos a la escuela (él se había encargado de hacérselo saber muy claramente, pidiéndole citas cada vez que se cruzaban en algún espacio público), y no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de su virginidad —o la inexistencia de ella— delante de él.

Emmeline chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso atrás, poniéndose a la altura de Lily.

—Tú sí que vendrás, ¿no? He quedado allí con Remus y Dorcas —dijo entonces Sirius, mirando a James desde el cuadrado cristalino e ignorando deliberadamente la reacción negativa de la castaña—. No te veo el pelo desde que te mudaste a Hogwarts y me dejaste abandonado aquí, en esta casa lúgubre y vacía… —Se oyó la voz de una mujer quejándose desde algún lugar cercano al moreno—. ¡Sólo intentaba darle un poco de dramatismo al asunto, Aldyth! —Se oyó otro murmullo de quejas sofocadas, y Sirius sonrió con inocencia—. Está bien, lo siento. Tu madre te manda saludos, Prongs. Me está amenazando con dejarme sin cena si no te lo digo.

James se echó a reír, acompañado, muy a pesar de ellas, por las dos chicas.

—Hablando de cena… —se llevó una mano al estómago, que rugió oportunamente en ese momento. Se revolvió el pelo y sonrió—. Me muero de hambre. Creo que iré al Gran Comedor a ver qué han preparado los elfos. Que tengáis un buen fin de semana, chicas —se despidió con la mano y desapareció por el hueco de las escaleras que bajaban al tercer piso. Lo último que oyeron las chicas fue el eco de la voz de Sirius, que le imploraba que le guardase un trozo de pastel de chocolate y calabaza y se lo llevara a Hogsmeade.

—Vamos, Lils —la llamó la castaña, que se había puesto a andar y la esperaba unos metros más adelante—. Deja de embobarte con el culo de James. Tenemos que llegar a la sala común antes de que Marlene empiece a sobornar a los niños de primero para que le hagan compañía.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —farfulló ella, ofendida. Dio una pequeña carrera para alcanzarla y ambas reemprendieron el camino—. ¿Black está viviendo en casa de Potter?

Emmeline asintió con la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño con preocupación, pero en seguida relajó la expresión y le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—Has estado muy callada —acusó—. La última vez que os vi juntos le chillaste que era un arrogante gilipollas en medio del andén 9 ¾.

—¡Se presentó a mis padres como si estuviéramos juntos! —Lily bufó, encendida al recordar la peculiar escena. Había llegado justo a tiempo de interrumpir a su insensata madre, que se disponía a invitarle a comer a su casa el domingo siguiente—. Ahora está… distinto. Me descoloca un poco.

Emmeline le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la estrechó contra su menuda figura.

—No puedes odiarle para siempre por portarse mal con Snape —dijo dulcemente—. A los quince años todos hacemos tonterías, algunas más grandes que otras. No voy a intentar convencerte de que se arrepiente, porque no lo hace. Pero ya no tiene quince años, Lils. Y creo que ambas estamos de acuerdo en que Snape tampoco es precisamente un santo.

Lily apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

—Fue mi mejor amigo, Em —susurró—. ¿Cómo ha podido volverse tan…?

—¿Mala persona? —intentó ayudar la castaña, aunque se le habían pasado por la cabeza unos cuantos apelativos mucho menos cariñosos—. Sé que le quieres mucho, Lil. Pero no es bueno. Y por su culpa estás dejando pasar la oportunidad de dejar entrar en tu vida a alguien que sí lo es. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

Lily asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Emmeline y a seguir andando en silencio.

El mero hecho de mencionar a Severus la ponía realmente triste.

.

* * *

><p>Es larguísimo, lo sé, ¡y lo siento! Lo de presentar a los personajes se me ha ido un poquito de las manos, espero que no os haya aburrido demasiado. En un principio iba a separar el prólogo, pero era muy cortito, y al final lo he terminado juntando todo, jeje.<p>

¿Qué opináis? ¿Sigo con la historia? Dejadme un **review** contándome qué os ha parecido :) ¡Por favor! Son dos minutitos y me haréis muy, muy feliz.

Cris.


End file.
